


Uncle Buncle

by 5unfl0w3r



Series: Fv's very specific taste in short fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, How Do I Tag, Uncle Bucky Barnes, its so small i dont know how the heck to tag it like--, my friend made me write this, thats a tag apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5unfl0w3r/pseuds/5unfl0w3r
Summary: Fffrenchvanilla this is a callout and I hope you're happy
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker
Series: Fv's very specific taste in short fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715647
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Uncle Buncle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fffrenchvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffrenchvanilla/gifts).



> My friend said "Make like a very short one shot of Peter being like hi Mr James Barnes bucky winter soldier sir and bucky is like hha" and I literally came up with this in under 2 minutes so.
> 
> She wanted me to post it.

"Uncle Bucky is the bestest coolest raddest uncle ever!" Said Peter happily.

"... Thanks... " Said uncle Bucky, looking away with embarrassment because he doesn't like feelings. 

"You're welcome :D" Said petey boye, smiling brighter than 1000 suns. It was at this moment Bucky knew he'd die for Peter.


End file.
